That Night
by CydneyElyse
Summary: Basically in my mind what might of happened that night Gwen went to Owen's for the first time. First TW fan fiction... Post Countrycide. Rated M for the F word. and Sexual Stuff.


** hi well... here's my shot at the Gwen/Owen at the end of Countrycide... I bet you 209498549058409385954 bucks that this the oppisite of what happened that nite.... But I wanted to attempt it... I tvink its very very horrid. i'm scared to even put it up!!**

**ok so umm**

**Pairing: Gwen/Owen**

**Spoilers: Cyberwoman, Countrycide, Fragments... about it**

**Rated M for sexual stuff.**

**I Sadly don't own Torchwood. For if I did. Steven and Ianto and Tosh and Owen would be alive. **

**More at the end =|**

* * *

It wasn't that hard to know how it happened. It started with that the snog while hiding from Lisa the Cyberman. It's only happened because Owen had thought they were about to be killed.

But after that. Working late with Owen, Gwen couldn't help but think of it... his soft lips hard on hers, the sloppiness of it. How she felt how hard he was for her under him. How she wanted that.

And then. When they went to the countryside, how he talked. Told her how amazing they'd be.. how he almost kissed her again, the rush she felt as he pinned her against the tree. How helpless he made her feel.

And after. Sitting on the couch days later. Thinking, wanting. She looked at Rhys, her love. The man that stayed with her all these years the man that doesn't ask questions every time he sees a new scar.

That night. Walking to Owen's flat. All she could think about is being able to talk to someone about it.

She stood at his door and knocked.

"Who the bloody hell is it!" he said Answering the door.

"Oh... Owen... I'm sorry I didn't know you were busy, I should of called." Gwen looked away and turned to walk down the hall.

"No. Gwen. It's fine come in. I just thought you were another annoying neighbor seeing if I was actually alive." he smiled softly as he ushered her in to his flat. Large, but some what bare looking.

"Nice flat Owen. God I need a a drink." Gwen said dropping her bag and walking to the fridge.

Owen smiled. Gwen did seem like that girl that made herself at home as soon as possible.

"So... any reason you're here Gwen?" Owen placed his hand lightly on her shoulder. Gwen turned to look at him. Lust filled their eyes, and soon their lips were attack each others. Owen's hand's were all over her perfect body. Carefully avoiding her gun wound that was still healing.

Owen carefully picked up Gwen's body on to his island and spread her legs to get closer to her body. Moving his lips to her neck, electing a moan from her lips. The sweetest sound Owen had heard since Katie had died. That's what made Owen so attracted to Gwen. She reminded him of her. The love of his life. The reason he joined Torchwood.

"Owen..." Gwen hissed his name when he bit gently down. His hands came up to take her jacket off, then her shirt. It left her in a normal cotton black bra, it paled her skin to a paler shade of white that made him dizzy.

"God I want you." Owen growled in to her ear. Pulling his Owen shirt off and moving to Gwen's jeans.

"then take me. Lick me. Eat me. Fuck me Owen." Gwen pleaded. Lifting herself off the island to allow her jeans to be throw in to the kitchen.

"My bed. Now Cooper."

"Yes Doctor Harper!" Gwen giggled running to his room in her bra and panties as Owen unfastened his own jeans letting them slip off as he walked to his room.

When Owen got to his room he could see Gwen looking at herself in the windows. It reflected the room perfectly.

Gwen was there. She was frowning. It was breaking Owen's heart to see her frown. Because like her smile that lite the world up. Her frown bathed the world in sadness. It's when you truly knew something was wrong. Owen came behind her wrapping his arms around her waist. "What's wrong Gwen." he whispered almost unnoticeable in her ear.

"I'm scared." her voice was trembling. "I'm scared I'll lose everyone. Everything one day." She turned to him and captured his lips.

"You'll always stay. Right Owen? I won't lose you... Will I?" he could see that she had tears forming in her eyes.

"No. You won't. I'll stay as long as I can." his lips captured her's as he led her to his bed.

He softly let her fall to the bed, starting at her feet, he kissed up her shivering body. Gwen could tell this wasn't like he told her it would be. A fast, hard fucking. No.

"Oh.... Owen." Gwen sighed as he kissed her nips as soon as the bra was off. "Please.... I need you..."

"Shh... Gwen..." he placed a soft kiss on her lips as he pulled down her panties. His boxers soon followed. He spread her legs and slowly entered her. His breath hitching from how shockingly warm she was there. How, tight she was. He slowly started moving as her voice made soft, low moans. His name every once in a while. It seems like it was forever before Gwen screamed his name as she came, him soon following after.

This wasn't the hard fuck he had promised her. It was that slow, breath-taking Love that they had both needed. The slow love making that made them realize their love for their partners. It was how Gwen knew it was only Rhys. And how Owen knew, it would only ever be Katie.

The laid in Owen's bed that night talking about the past. Gwen learning about Katie. Owen coming to learn more about the man Gwen loved, how she'd always love him.

* * *

**So yeah.... Bad ending i think. Anyways.. review. No Flames please =[ and if you think of a better ending please PM me =]**

**and BTW you probably notice I changed my Penname from YoruRin To CydneyElyse.... My name is my little Joke... It's MY REAL NAME but it's spelled differently or should I say how my mom wish it was spelt... =] So yeah... Update on that. part.... =|**

**_love, Cyd_**


End file.
